headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man 121
"The Night Gwen Stacy Died!" is the 121st issue of the first volume of the ''Amazing Spider-Man'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The issue was written by Gerry Conway and illustrated by Gil Kane. The cover art illustration was composed by John Romita. Romita also provided the inkwork for this issue, along with Tony Mortellaro. The issue was colored by David Hunt and lettered by Artie Simek. It was edited by Roy Thomas. This issue shipped with a June, 1973 cover date and a cover price of 20 cents per copy (US). Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Gwen Stacy * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Mary Jane Watson * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Flash Thompson * May Parker * Ray, Harry Osborn's physician * None * Humans * Augmented humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Peter and Harry's apartment :* Lower East Side :* Daily Bugle :* Brooklyn Bridge * Pumpkin bombs * Spider-Man's web-shooters * Goblin Glider * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia dies.]] * This issue was also reprinted as a "Marvel Legends" reprint, which was included with the Marvel Legends line of action figures. * The tagline for this issue is, "Not a Trick! Not an Imaginary Tale -- But the Most Startlingly Unexpected TURNING POINT in This Web-Slinger's Entire Life! How Can Spider-Man Go On, After Being Faced With This Almost Unbelievable Death!". * Cover spot illustrations include: J. Jonah Jameson, Gwen Stacy, May Parker, Glory Grant, Joseph Robertson, Flash Thompson, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and Norman Osborn, with Spider-Man taking the center stance. * Gwen Stacy appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #120. Final appearance; dies in this issue. The death of Gwen Stacy becomes one of the most significant turning points in the life of Peter Parker and represents the most tragic event in his life after the death of his Uncle Ben. Peter will become consumed with grief and guilt over Gwen's death for many years to come. But never fear! There's always clones. * The original place of Gwen Stacy's death, as identified in this issue, is the George Washington Bridge. Later stories retroactively attribute the location as the Brooklyn Bridge. * Historically, there has always been some debate as to how exactly Gwen Stacy died. One popular theory was that the Green Goblin had already killed her before throwing her off the George Washington Bridge. Editor Roy Thomas addresses the issue in the letters column of ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #125, confirming that it was the whiplash effect of Spider-Man's desperate rescue that snapped Gwen's neck. A sound effect shown on the panel establishes that her neck was definitely broken by the sudden jolt. * May Parker appears in a cameo flashback in this issue only. * Flash Thompson appears in a cameo flashback in this issue only. * Spider-Man appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #120. He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #122. * J. Jonah Jameson appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #119. He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #122. * Harry Osborn appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #119. * Mary Janes Watson appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #117. She appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #122. * Joseph Robertson appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #118. He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #122. * The Green Goblin appeared last in appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #119 as Norman Osborn. He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #122, which will be the character's final appearance for many years to come. * First and only known appearance to date of Ray, the Osborns' family physician. * An alternate version of this story, wherein Gwen Stacy survives, is presented in ''What If?'' #24 titled "What If Spider-Man Had Rescued Gwen Stacy?" Reprints * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time 5 * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM * Amazing Spider-Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM * Essential Spider-Man 6 * Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man 13 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 98 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 192 * Spider-Man: The Death of Gwen Stacy (TPB) Recommended Reading See also External Links * Amazing Spider-Man #121 at MDP * * *